


Unexpected

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Credence Needs a Knot, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Identity Issues, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mummy kink, Newt is Credence's Mama, Omega Credence, Omega Newt, Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Step Father Percival, Step Son Credence, Threesome, virgin credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: When Alpha Percival is called home by his omega partner Newt, the last thing he expects is to find his stepson Credence in heat and in need of an alpha.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Short Smut. 
> 
> Incesty themes here, Percival and Credence aren't actually related but Newt is present while his son get fucked and sexually active. So be wary if that upsets you.

When Newt’s patronus, a niffler of all things, appears before him, Percival calmly shoves his emotions away. He stops the panic before it begins as the creature tells him he must return home immediately.

Steadily he informs his second in command of the family emergency and then he walks to the apparition point. Percival tries not to think on his family, on his beloved omega Newt and their children. On anything being so wrong Newt would call him from work.

The house seems fine when he arrives, standing tall and proud as ever. It’s been in his family for more generations than Percival can count, since New York was build probably. The gate opens for him and the door swing to admit him.

His children are laughing.

Something painfully tight begins to ease in his chest at the beautiful sound.

In the main living room, his three daughters are giggling and playing. They don’t see him, the house elf Setty keeping their attention. She takes note of him and points up to the second level without making the girls aware of him.  

Percival sees the barrier at the top of the stairs; it makes the fear bloom in his heart again. When he passes it he expects sobs of agony, wailing and hurt. A reason for the barrier, to block the pain from the girls.

Instead, he nearly stumbles at the sheer power of the heat scent.

It’s heavy in the air, filling his senses and muddling his mind a touch.

But Percival isn’t some young alpha led around by his knot.

He follows the scent and frowns because it’s not Newt’s scent. Why would another omega be in their home during their heat?

Heat was a deeply private affair and the idea of someone not in their own home was bizarre.

But the scent was familiar.

“Oh, there you are,” Newt huffs in relief as he rounds the corner and sees Percival. A floating basin of water and washcloths are following his mate.

Newt leans in to press a kiss to Percival’s cheek in greeting, his long fingers gripping the alpha’s arm in comfort for a moment.

“We’ve had a…unexpected development.”

Percival doesn’t have time to question the odd statement, instead he follows Newt into their bedroom.

He stops at the doorway as Newt goes to the bed, crawling on it and curling around the omega in the throes of heat.

“Hush darling, it’s alright now, papa is here,” Newt croons and Credence sobs, curling into his mother’s arms tightly, trembling and sweat soaked.

Credence is in heat.

But that can’t be right, Credence is supposed to be an alpha.

Supposed.

Percival watches Newt wet a cloth and wipe away the sweat from Credence’s brow, talking soft sweet nonsense words to calm him.

It feels a bit like a punch in the gut.

Because it makes so much sense now.

Percival has been teaching the boy about being an alpha, he’s forward and determined, he was a bit shy but able to push through it. Even Newt had thought his son was going to be an alpha.

But there were little things that are clicking into place now.

Percival had always felt something was off but he'd never let himself think on it, always too sure of Credence and all he would be.

Too confident, even when the boy wasn't himself.

Credence hesitated sometimes, to meet gazes, to offer a hand to other alphas to shake, he had moments of deep uncertainty of himself and Percival would need to talk him through them. Credence never once suggested he wasn’t an alpha though, so this must be a hard shock to the poor boy.

“How long?” Percival managed to ask and Credence whines at his voice, his eyes cut over to Percival but he doesn’t meet his gaze.

“I found him this morning, you didn’t scent him before leaving for work so sometime after you left I imagine,” Newt explains calmly. The omega handles everything with a sure ease, taking each shocking turn seemingly serenely. Newt is shy and meek but a rock when he needed to be, an amazing omega.

“There’s no time to arrange anything,” Newt adds.

He’s right of course. There is no time, most omegas had months, years, to pick an alpha mate. There are interviews and tests by the families, courting and dating by the couple. But because Percival had been so certain Credence was an alpha, there had been none of those things. They had done the standard testing of course, when he was a boy, and Credence had been determined to be an alpha. There are mistakes sometimes, the healers not correct, but it’s rare. Omegas usually present around fifteen and Credence is seventeen, old for an omega's first heat. But that makes it more severe.

He understands what his mate is telling him as well, why he called Percival back home.

When Newt was a young man, Credence’s age himself, he had been lured by an alpha. The cad had promised to love and honor Newt but in the end he ran off and left Newt shamed and heavy with a fatherless child. 

Newt had worked twice as hard after that, to raise his pup on his own as well as pursue his dreams. Now he was a respected and sought after magizoologist, an expert in his field. He was also a wonderful mother, somehow managing to work and yet always give time to his children. He was of course also Percival's adored mate, a bright, brilliant thing Percival dearly loved.   

Credence had been eight when Percival and Newt met and he had taken the boy as his own. Percival had stepped into the role of a father and never hesitated, he accepted the poor boy, so wide-eyed and meek. But also powerfully stubborn at times and prone to temper tantrums, with a streak of aggression and determination to protect his mama that Percival had perceived as alpha.

Clearly, he was wrong.

But the point of it was that Percival was not Credence’s biological father.

They had no real options, Credence would bond with his first alpha and Percival couldn’t think of anyone he could ask such a thing of last minute. He couldn’t imagine offering it even if he could think of someone. As if Credence was a chore to be looked after.

It would have to be him.

Percival pushed away from the door, slowly walking into the room. Credence was aware of him, whimpering softly as he scented, aware of the alpha nearby. He trembled so brokenly in Newt’s arms, clutching his mama close for comfort.

“Hello my darling,” Percival offered to the boy softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“S-sir,” Credence managed to reply, sweat trickling down his neck, his shirt soaked.

“I see you’ve come of age,” he tipped his head, trying to get the omega to look at him but Credence ducked his head in shame.

“I’m s-sorry,” the boy croaked and Newt’s arms tightened on him immediately.

“Hush now, there nothing be sorry for,” Newt told his son firmly, petting his damp hair. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Your mama is right you know, if anything, I’m the one who’s to be blamed,” Percival confessed softly, leaning in as Credence finally turned his head towards him.

“I was so certain I never even stopped to think about it, you see. If I had, I would have realized right away.”

“M ‘su’posed to be a-alpha…” Credence slurred, tears trickling down his face. Percival glanced at Newt for permission before crawling into the bed and cupping the boy's face. The reaction was instant, Credence scrambling into Percival’s arms, clinging to his scent and warmth without knowing why. The drive to mate from the heat leading his actions.

“You’re not supposed to be anything, you simply are. I anticipated you to be an alpha but I was wrong. So you are an omega, it makes sense you know, you’re pretty like your mama, brave like him too, I dare say even a bit as trouble making too,” Percival teased gently and the sobbing omega gave a weak smile. Newt slid in behind Credence, snuggling him between them tightly.

“Your papa is telling the truth darling, this isn’t a bad thing. It’s not expected certainly, but it’s not something wrong.”

“You wanted me to be an alpha,” Credence’s voice is muffled in Percival’s shirt and the alpha meets Newt’s gaze over the boy’s head.

This could be dangerous.

Credence needs to accept his secondary gender. Percival has seen people broken by this, fighting their natures because of expectations dumped on them. Percival had been an arrogant fool to think he could guess what the boy would be. The healers should have tested more, checked multiple times over the years. The mistake is rare but it can ruin lives.

“I was planning is all, now I’ll plan for an omega, you are who you are Credence,” Percival coaxed, running a hand through his hair.

“If anything, this is perfect really,” he tells him, meeting Newt’s eyes again.

“…H-how?”

“You see darling,” Newt pressed to the boy’s back, rubbing his arm soothingly. “Me and your papa have been talking for awhile now, thinking about a second omega in our family.”

Credence makes a confused noise, pulling from Percival’s chest to peer at his mother in perplexity.

“I’m so busy with work these days and well, there’s so little time for anything it feels like,” Newt tries to explain.

“Your mama is trying to trick you,” Percival whispered and Credence made an instant sound of refusal. “He is. He just wants to keep working with his beasts. We all know he can’t when he’s heavy with pup.”

Newt chuckled, going along with it because Credence’s tears were slowing finally. Their light teasing bringing him from his downward spiral.

“I do love all my children, but I will admit it’s a bit of a bother to be pregnant, I’m not cautious enough I fear, I had such a close call with that Nundu when I was pregnant with Emily.”

Newt pressed his cheek to Credence’s arm.

“So we’ve been talking about bringing another omega into our family, about Percival siring children with them and all of us raising them. But we worried you see, a new person would change everything, sometimes for the better and sometimes for worse.”

Most mated pairs didn’t bring in another omega or alpha without a great deal of consideration and even then, it didn’t always work out. It was always a gamble to change the balance of a family and a relationship. Percival hadn’t felt comfortable about having some new omega coming in. It felt too much like Newt was being replaced, no matter what the omega said. It was common knowledge that younger omega’s bore children more frequently and with more ease. So the omega would be someone younger and it left Percival uneasy.

“You w-want me…?” Credence sounded shocked and Percival squeezed him encouragingly.

“You’re in heat baby, you need to mate. I’m not letting some alpha just waltz in here and have you.”

“Me,” the boy sounded so shaken and Newt pressed a kiss to his shoulder lovingly.

“Only if you want darling, Percy is going to help you through this heat. But if you wish we can find someone else after, you will always be the one to decide,” Newt explained to his son.

“Your mama is right, it’s your choice, after the heat you can take a potion to prevent pups and we can break the bond that forms so you can go find a different mate, someone younger perhaps?”

Credence shivered, glancing at Percival finally, meeting his gaze for a split second.

“Someone more handsome?” Percival added, trying to win a smile but the boy shook his head a touch in negative.

“You’re handsome,” he whispered in protest and Percival pressed a kiss to his brow.

“My darling boy, so sweet. Will you let papa take care of you?”

Credence squirmed on the bed, glancing back at his mother worriedly. Newt met his gaze supportively, smiling encouragingly.  

After a moment the boy nodded shyly and Percival could see the relief he was feeling reflected in Newt’s gaze. If Credence refused him it would only complicate matters, the boy needed to mate and he so he needed to accept an alpha. With everything last second, it wouldn’t be surprising for Credence to refuse.

“I promise to do my very best, mama will help too,” Percival soothed.

“Of course,” Newt promised, smiling warmly at his son.

“We’ll just worry about this heat and we can decide about mating and pups after,” Percival added reassuringly. But he knew they should mate, Credence would need an alpha that would be understanding. Raised to be an alpha, it would take time to ease Credence into an omega’s life. Percival was in large part to blame for the mistake and so he knew he would be ever patient to the young omega. If Credence didn’t want to carry pups they would accept that as well, nothing would be forced on his boy.

“My sweetheart, do you need to be mated?” He crooned at Credence and the boy whined so sweetly, rolling on his back as Percival guided him to. Sitting up, he ran a finger down the omega’s chest and watched it arch up into the touch.

“Don’t tease,” Newt scolded.

“Hush, I’m merely getting ready, such a darling as our boy shouldn’t be rushed, heat is frightening at first but it can be good Credence, your mama always likes his heats,” Percival teased, winking at the boy and his mother as he undid Credence’s shirt gently, working each button open before parting the damp material.

“Have you been sore here?” Percival, carefully inspects Credence’s chest, his nipples hard and puffy, a slight swell around them.

The omega nodded and moaned when Percival gently squeezed a nub, rolling it through his fingers.

“Your mama is very sensitive here, always has been,” he explained and Newt huffed but nodded when Credence looked to him in question.

“You’re papa is almost as bad as a pup when I’m nursing, wanting to lick at them.”

Percival demonstrated, leaning down to flick his tongue over Credence’s nipple and then pull it into his mouth. The omega writhed on the bed, a hand flying up to grab at Percival’s forearm and hang on, seeking security.

“It’s all right now darling,” Newt coaxed and Percival licked at the other one, taking his time as Credence whimpered and finally arched into the new sensations. Once he accepted the feeling, Percival pulled back.

Sitting up, he pushed himself down the bed so he could slide between the boy’s trembling thighs, tenderly spreading them wide so he could settle between them. His calloused fingers carefully undid Credence’s trousers and with a tender hand, he stripped the boy.

“Hush, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Newt tried to calm Credence as the boy moaned in humiliation, his trousers soaked in his omega slick, clear lines of it clinging to his thighs.

“Just like your mama, he gets so wet, I do love the sight of it,” Percival rumbled in approval and Credence calmed a bit, looking to his mother again for confirmation. Newt nodded his head, flushing a bit.

“It feels a bit dirty I know, but it’s a good thing, your body is ready to mate and making the physical action easier this way.”

It was clear the best way to get Credence through a mating was by comparing him to his mother rather than just omegas in general. The boy had always adored and admired his strong-willed mother and so likely didn’t feel like he was failing to be compared to Newt.

“I wonder if you’ll like a nice licking like your mama does,” Percival mused out loud and Newt’s face turned a lovely shade darker. “Goes right wild for it,” he added.

Credence shivered but let Percival between his thighs, watching with wide eyes as Percival dropped soothing kisses on his thighs. Credence had an average cock, not anything alpha large but not omega small either.

“You’re used to only masturbating with your cock aren’t you?”

Credence twisted with mortification.

“Answer your papa,” Newt pressed and the boy finally nodded.

“Then we’re going to have so much fun my dear, I can’t wait to explore your body with you, see all the ways you’re just like your mama and what ways you’re uniquely you.”

Percival kissed his thigh again and then pressed lower, lapping over Credence’s little pink hole. The poor thing was swollen a touch, red and ready to be taken.

The omega cried out when Percival began working him over, licking him out, lapping over the rim and pressing his tongue against it. Credence sobbed and squirmed under him, Newt coaxing him through his first omega orgasm. It came quickly with Credence in heat as he was, more so since he wasn’t used to such things.

Percival rode him through it, feeling the boy push back on his face and choke out a sob when Percival pressed a fingertip to his hole. It slides in easily, the slick making everything smooth.

“Baby, you’re all ready, ready to be taken and knotted,” he praised, showering Credence with kind words until he was trembling.

Sitting up, Percival arranged himself between the omega’s thighs, lining them up as he undid his trousers.

“Strip down Percy,” Newt muttered, still curled on his side snugly against Credence's one side.

Obediently, Percival began taking his clothing off, his vest coming undone and his shirt following.

“Papa is very well-trained,” Newt muttered slyly to Credence, who was watching him remove his shirt, face flushed. “During heat, he’ll give you anything you ask my dear, don’t hesitate to ask him, he likes taking care of his omegas.”

Credence looked dazed more than anything, blinking at his mother and then bashfully looking over at Percival. Rather than move to get his pants off, Percival just vanished them, leaving himself bare and on display.

“I bet you always liked your papa,” Newt whispered to the omega, his head resting on Credence’s shoulder. “I bet you felt so good every time he praised you, every time he touched you.”

Percival let Newt lead, running his work-rough hands down Credence’s thighs and watching the boy whimper in answer.

“Have you ever thought of papa like this before, thought of him between your thighs while you laid back?” His tone was soft and coaxing, gently guiding Credence to a confession.

Percival wasn’t related to Credence by blood so the boy would have likely felt some sort of desire for him. It was normally for omegas coming into their bodies to feel a pull towards any alphas in their lives. Credence knew many alphas but Percival was the only one he had been in consistent contact with for years, living together.

“I want you to tell papa, I want you to tell us the truth before he takes you, before papa knots my baby boy.”

Credence shivered, face twisted with embarrassment.

“You know,” Percival rumbled gently, leaning down to press a kiss to Credence mouth, pulling back a bit to turn and kiss Newt as well. “I think a part of me might have known you were an omega.”

Credence looked at him inquiringly, daring to meet his gaze for a moment before shying away.

“I always wanted to touch you and never thought on it, but I did put my hands on you often didn’t I? Always cupping your face and neck, touching your waist or squeezing your knee.”

Newt made a sound of agreement. Pressing close to his omega son and entangling their fingers so they held hands.

“I saw as well, the way Credence would lean into every touch, I had thought perhaps he had a crush even as an alpha. Do you want your papa darling? Want him to fuck you?” The word sounded filthy on Newt’s tongue and Percival felt his cock twitch at it.

“Tell mama,” Newt used his parenting tone a touch, commanding softly and Credence finally broke with a sob, nodding his head. He needed to admit wanting an alpha, wanting sex as an omega. The more he acknowledged the better.

“I w-want Papa, I wanted him f-for a long t-time,” he confessed with a whimper, arching his hips into Percival’s lap. “I always l-liked when he touched me, always l-liked him, wanted him, I’m sorry mama,” Credence cried softly, pretty tears running down his face.

“Oh darling, it’s alright. Of all the omegas in the world, you’re the only one I’d every want to share Percival with. I think you’d do very well, helping me take care of him,” he suggested softly. Newt knew as well that the best option was keeping Credence with them, where they could look after him and help him accept his omega body and all that came with it.

“Would you help me look after him darling?”

Credence nodded his head quickly, twisting to press his face to his mother’s own.  

Percival sat back a touch, gently rubbing his fingers over Credence’s slicked hole and feeling him press into the contact. Sinking two fingers this time, he felt the gush of slick. Credence whimpering steadily as Percival fingered him, working a pace and stretching his fingers open slowly.

The boy sobbed, head thrown back as he came again, his pretty hole clenching Percival’s fingers. It felt delicious and his cock was aching now, eager to be inside the tight wet heat.

“You’re making papa so hungry,” Newt told him softly, Credence peering up at Percival as he looked down at him, watching his two omegas look up, both hungry for a fucking.

“Papa’s going to mate you know,” he told them, pulling his fingers free and rubbing slick over his cock to get himself ready. “Is that ok, Credence?”

The omega boy nodded his head, thighs spreading a touch wider as Percival pushed between them to line himself up.

“Darling you feel so good already, papa might get infatuated,” he complimented tenderly, kissing the omega’s brow as his cock head rubbed over the dripping hole.

Percival could feel that tight resistance, Credence tensing as he pushed.

Newt rained kisses on the other omega’s shoulder. “Relax darling, let your papa in,” he crooned.

Nudging forward a touch harder, Percival felt the first tiny give before the tip of his cock sank in suddenly, the heat pulling him in. Resting his weight on one arm he held Credence’s waist with his other as he gently eased in. Inch by inch he rocked into the boy, slow motions as he got used to the stretch.

Poor thing looked lost, eyes wide as he whimpered, feeling all sort of new sensations. Percival's concentration wasn't the best but he managed to spell wandlessly, making Newt feel the same sensations as his son, making him feel Percival inside him.

The older omega barely reacted but a slight flush on his high cheekbones gave him away, his gaze cutting over to Percival.

Credence whined out as he experienced his first cock and Percival made himself focus on the boy again.

“Good boy, my baby, doing so good,” Percival told him, feeling that snug warmth on his cock. Credence was good and slicked, making the motions smooth and all that more better for it.

Before too long, Percival was buried deep in the omega, feeling Credence shiver under him as he pulled back and thrust delicately into him.

“Ok darling?” Newt asked and Credence nodded adorably too fast, clearly liking his first time.

Percival rode him languidly for a bit, getting him used to be fucked.

With time and patience, he had Credence rocking back, pushing to meet each motion. Newt was clenching his thighs as well, feeling the same sensations inside his own hole, feeling Percival's cock inside him. Percival enjoyed teasing him as he taught Credence to take a cock. The young omega was the one to go faster, whimpering in frustration as he lunged down on Percival’s cock.

“My, you need a proper fucking don’t you?” Newt teased lightly, watching Percival as he worked, eyes hungry himself. “Ask papa to fuck you harder now darling.”

“Harder, p-papa,” Credence repeated obediently, looking up at Percival, his meekness fading as lust overtook him.

“Of course my darling,” Percival assured, pulling out just to make Credence whine.

“Roll over now,” he guided, pulling Credence up and over so he was on his hands and knees. Newt moved in front of him, sitting with his legs crossed before his son. Percival took his place behind him.

Taking his cock in hand he rubbed it over the slicked hole, pressing the tip in and watching it go more easier now. He rubbed it over the hole, drips of semen already smearing from the tip. Percival thought they looked lovely against the pink of Credence’s boy cunt.

“Stop teasing,” Newt instructed with a touch of strain and with a chuckle, Percival obeyed.

He sank back into Credence and took his hips in either hand, arranging them so he was steady on his knees.

Starting off slow, he built quickly now, working into a good hard pounding that had the omega crying out loudly. Newt was biting him lip as well, jerking his hips a touch as he felt that slamming motions.

Percival felt sweat trickle down his back as he lunged into the boy, fucking his hole roughly. Sweet soft omegas always liked a harsh hand in bed he thought, at least his two did. Newt loved a good hard fuck even out of heat.

Credence was clearly enjoying it as Percival rammed into him, skin slapping over and over.

“Like papa fucking you baby?” He growled and Credence nodded quickly. He head was pressed to Newt’s shoulder, one hand clinging to his mother for balance and comfort as he was taken properly. Newt looked delicious as well, eyes hazy as he felt the ghost of a cock inside himself.

“You feel good, you feel so right baby, like you were meant for papa’s cock,” Percival praised and Newt hummed in agreement, pressing kisses to Credence's skin lovingly.

“You do look right, perfect like this, doesn’t it feel wonderful?” Newt asked and Credence choked a moan but nodded.

“You always loved looking at omegas, the ones in dresses, with corsets and long skirts, heels clicking always caught your ear. I used to think you wanted them,” Percival panted, still keeping a hard pace going as he spoke.

“But I think you wanted to be them, wanted to wear those dresses, wanted your hair all done up and your feet in heels,” he mused.

Credence wept so beautifully, not denying it at all. Newt looked at Percival over the boy’s head. They would bring a variety of dresses for Credence to wear, anything to help him let go of the alpha mindset.

“I think you're going to look lovely in a dress,” Percival grunted. He reached out under Credence’s chest and pulled him up, his back against Percival’s chest as he thrust into him.

“I think you're going to be perfect, going to wear a skirt so papa can just lift it up and have you sometimes, during the day when I need you,” he explained roughly, panting a touch as he fucked faster, slamming in shallowly as his knot began to fill out. He was about to lock with the omega and create a bond, he needed Credence lost in his lust. Newt was sitting back, letting the feeling of the fucking over take him as he watched Percival fuck his first-born.

“Do you like that idea baby? You want me to push you over my study desk, we spent so much time going over alpha nonsense there. But now we can have so much more fun, can see you spread out on it,” his knot was swelling and Credence had to be able to feel it as Percival thrust it in and out of his hole.

“What do you think Credence?” Newt asked, laying back on the bed watching them both as he touched himself, rubbing his chest and rocking his omega cock against his palm through his pants. He was still dressed but he undid his trousers so he could rut against his hand, feeling Percival's knot fill inside him.

The sight made Percival’s cock jerk, the knot pumping up faster.

“Yes,” Credence finally admitted, reaching back to clutch at Percival’s hips, yanking him into every lunge now, eager for his first knot.

“Please papa, please do it, I want to wear dresses for you, want your pups in me, want to be bred by you, please, I've always dreamed of it,” the boy sobbed out, lost in his lust as the knot started to refuse to come out of his pretty hole.

Percival didn’t force it back, he just gave short hard slaps, rubbing the knot inside Credence as it slowly locked them. Pulling the boy back against him hard, he felt it shift one last time inside the boy before they locked.

The knot was pressed against Credence’s own pleasure center, the nerves butted up against the knot and pushed against as it swelled fully. The result was Credence crying, hitched little sobs as the physical pleasure engulfed him. He twitched and clutched at Percival, trembling as the high of knitting hit him.

Newt took him in his arms when Percival eased the boy down onto the bed. Credence clung to his mother tightly as Percival pressed kisses to his shoulder and turned them so they were all laying on their sides on the bed The knot buried deep and pulsing hard.

The pleasure of it made his mind muddled, his cock throbbing in a blissful sensation.

Newt’s long fingers combed through his head and he looked over at his omega. Newt looked at ease, content as Percival knotted his pup. Percival had lost his focus on the spell so Newt could feel the sensations but the omega looked fine without it, more focused on Credence than his own pleasure. They would manage together Percival was certain of it, Credence would be fine between them, safe and protected.

 

Credence bit back a moan, clutching Percival’s desk as the alpha fucked him ruthlessly hard, yanking him back into every lunge. The door clicked and Newt peered in, blinking as they fucked. The door was spelled to only admit Newt, after a few near misses with the children.

“Hurry up if you’re knotting, dinner will be ready soon,” he warned them and Percival nodded, winking at the other omega. Newt still loved sex, still whimpered like a slut on Percival’s knot, but it was clear he liked having a second omega around. Percival used to feel like he was bothering Newt for sex a bit, their libidos not quite matching up. But Credence was a young omega and he needed sex regularly, between him and Newt, Percival was well satisfied. He might even slip a few pepper up potions if they were both in a randy mood.

“You want papa’s knot?” Percival teased and Credence nodded frantically, arching his ass up in offering as Percival rammed hard, going harsh now, aiming to tie them together.

“You love papa’s knot don’t you my darling? You love the idea of being bred,” he baited sweetly, watching Credence whine.

They knotted, the fat bulge filling out as Percival slammed as hard as he could, hands gripping the material of Credence’s skirt tightly to ride his hole savagely. Credence was moaning so loudly, the room spelled for soundproofing as the omega howled and clenched on the knot inside him.

Percival’s vision swam a touch, the pleasure hitting him as they began to lock, the steady pulse of pleasure overtaking him. Credence was bent over the desk, up on his elbows, panting hard. Percival could see him in the reflection of a glass cabinet door. His eyes were unforced and there was a touch of drool hanging down his mouth.

Omegas were sexually driven in their earliest years. Credence had presented at seventeen and at twenty-three he was still a needy thing in bed.

Percival managed to twist Credence, making him roll over without pulling out. The knot was full enough it wouldn’t come out and the yank and twist of it inside Credence felt amazing he had confessed. The boy sobbed in delight as he turned, his back on the desk now, his thighs spread on Percival’s’ side as they faced on another. It was a bit of a trick, to turn him before they knotted fully. It hurt a touch but Credence liked the aspect of that, he looked fucked out now, dazed as he laid across Percival’s desk.

“You’re going to pup soon,” Percival was a touch breathless, feeling his knot throb. “I don’t think you’ll get a heat next month, I think you’ll be knocked up already.”

Reaching out, Percival yanked Credence’s loose dress down his shoulder so his little tits, barely swollen mounts, were on display. The nipples were swollen and dark, looking delicious as Percival leaned down to take one in his mouth.

Credence sobbed as the milk gushed. Percival drank it down as he pinched the other with his fingers and felt the milk dribbling there.

After six years, Credence had given him three pups.

After the first one the omega had always been with milk, Percival sucking at him steadily enough to keep it coming. Credence adored being drunk from during knotting.

Squirming and whimpering so beautifully, clenching on his knot as his fingers buried in Percival’s hair.

“Would you like another pup my baby?”

Credence nodded, looking so lovely with his long hair hanging down around him.

He’d taken to a feminine omega look right away. Much to Newt and Percival’s relief, Credence had acknowledged being an omega with a fair amount of ease. A mind healer worked with him and helped ease Credence into his new life. As it turned out, he had secretly dreamed of dressing like an omega. Of being a feminine little thing for years and so with support and encouragement he eventually reveled in the change.

He was always a good and nurturing elder brother and so he took to motherhood well. Newt was happy to let Credence bare the pups now. They raised them all together, a happy family of a papa and two mamas. The girls accepted Credence as their brother and second mother with a few confused stumbles. But they had always adored their brother and Credence had always looked after his sisters. Slipping into the role of a mother suited him. As his first pregnancy progressed the girls took to him even more, listening to his belly and asking questions about the baby. When Credence slowly began changing his appearance, wearing dresses and doing his hair up, the girls had been delighted. They championed him immediately and were ecstatic to have an adult in the house who wore ‘pretty things’. Percival thought that the three girls probably did more for building Credence’s confidence than anything else. Even Newt and Percival’s encouragement seemed a bit less in the girl’s open and utter genuine excitement. Percival grew used to the girls helping Credence try new things on or attempting at makeup. As the years went by Credence was eventually teaching them about such things. Taking them shopping for fine dresses and robes, looking at purses and makeup. They whole lot of them seemed bonded tightly through it.

Each child that came along was just as welcomed, raised dotingly between the three of them. Percival never saw any real difference with how Newt treated the children he carried and Credence's own. The soft-spoken man adored them all equally and they were all raised to call him mum, Credence being mama.

They were all content, all happy.

“Done soon?” Newt asked and Percival blinked up from his desk. The older omega was leaning against the door, watching them with amusement.

Percival gently gave a tug and felt his knot slid, down enough to pull out. But Credence’s long pretty legs gripped at his waist when he moved. The omega whimpered, trying to keep Percival buried deep.

“I don’t think Credence is ready just yet,” Percival teased and Newt smirked. He pushed away from the closed door and crossed the room. Leaning over the desk, standing opposite from them, he dropped a kiss to Credence’s brow.

“Really now sweetheart, you just rode him this morning,” he teased lightly and Credence flushed in reply.

“I need it,” he protested softly, arching his back and squeezing down on Percival. It felt delightful, pleasure running through him. When one omega was this hungry Percival could manage but if Newt took to it, he would end up slipping a potion to be able to fuck and knot them both.

“Really Credence, it’s only a few hours until bed. You can ride your papa then darling. I’ll help you even.”

Percival swallowed a groan, knowing he was going to need that potion.

Credence sighed but his grip on Percival’s waist relaxed. Carefully he stepped back and his cock came free from the omega’s pretty little hole.

“Don’t let him mess,” Newt advised and Percival took the polished plug they had for him. Over the years the size had grown, Credence’s body able to handle and hold more. Percival rubbed the bulbous end over the sweet hole, smearing the bit of come and slick leaking already.

Credence whined out again, pushing back immediately, always needy.

“Don’t you start,” Newt huffed and Percival winked at him. He pushed the plug up into Credence, the omega sighing happily at the feel of it. He wore it almost always these days, too used to the comforting weight he claimed. After doing his own pants up, Percival fetched Credence’s panties from the floor and helped the omega slip them back on. Newt helped him sit up and fixed the top of his dress, pulling back up and doing the laces. He kissed Credence’s curly hair as he tamed the wild locks. Together they made the omega presentable again.

“Ready?” Newt asked and Credence nodded, reaching out to hold his mum’s hand with a smile. The two omegas ever close to one another.

Newt looked to Percival and he smiled in answer, following his darling out of the study.

“How was class today?” Newt asked lightly. Credence took a few courses at the university, mainly to appease Newt. Credence had never taken an interest in any career field and Percival never felt the need to push him. Newt was waiting, thinking he might eventually want more than a life as a mother. Percival wasn’t as sure; Credence had a look about him when he cradled his newborns. An open adoration and utter content air about him he rarely had so completely. Percival and Newt loved their family but both of them felt the calling for careers and lives outside their house, but Credence never had. He loved the children and never seemed bored to spend his days with them, teaching them and guiding them through life. The house elves would help, but Credence took over minding the children eventually. Newt had always made the time to do so of course, but Percival knew it would tire him at times. Percival himself was no better, he loved spending time with his pups but the call of work would catch his ear eventually. Credence lacked that tedious edge, he was never wrung out after a day with the children and so Percival wouldn’t be surprised if Credence simply wanted to be a mother.

 

Newt acknowledged Credence was content as he was when the boy turned thirty. No longer a boy but always Newt’s first born and thus always their darling boy. Credence was an excellent teacher and so maybe one day he would teach children. He handled a group of pups well enough. But Newt had long stopped worrying about it. He was certain Credence could make his own choices finally.

“How do you feel?” Percival asked, licking Credence’s nipple, sucking the warm milk with a wet smack.

Newt was laid out on his stomach on the bed beside them, gloriously naked and still freshly fucked, his ass slicked with the aftermath of a knotting.

Credence was too far along for knotting so Percival sat him against lush pillows and fingered him lazily, working his orgasm from him gently as the omega sighed and hummed in pleasure.

“Good,” Credence slurred and Newt smiled from his spot on the bed watching them together easily. There had never been any sort of jealousy between them, Newt always happy to see his son taken care of and vice versa. If anything, Percival was the one feeling a touch left out at times, the omegas so close and at ease with one another, seeming to connect in such a deep intimate way as both a parent and child and omegas sharing an alpha. But if they were happy, Percival was too, so he never lingered on negative feelings.

“After this pup, you should slow down,” Newt suggested idly, worried about Credence’s health.

Credence had developed a fetish of sorts for being pregnant. Well, not a sexual fetish at least. He just adored the idea of creating life, of carrying a baby in his belly and bringing it into the world.

As such, he had by his own choice had many children. Percival suspect they’d have more if not for Newt putting his foot down to mind Credence’s health. Percival cared about it as well but the omega would beg during sex, pleading to be bred and Percival’s hindbrain overwhelmed him every time.

The result was nine children in their thirteen years mating.

Credence shook his head at the suggestion of slowing, rubbing his full belly idly, expecting any day now.

“I want to have more, until I can’t,” he protested.

Percival chuckled swallowing a mouthful of milk.

“It’ll be me who can’t before you darling, I’m an old man now.”

“Barely a day past fifty,” Newt replied and Percival spared him a teasing look.

“I’ll come over there,” he warned and his omega smirked at him, eyes dancing.

“And you’ll what? Spank me?”

“Lovely idea,” Percival agreed but didn’t move from his spot, still fingering Credence through the banter.

Newt chuckled sweetly rolling onto his back and stretching out. The years had been kind to him, he still looked fit and fetching, if a bit softer in a charming way. He’d never carried any more pups and was often caught up in his work but Percival’s love for his first omega had never faded. They had remained a steadfast couple with Credence finding his place between them, the three curled up and content.

The house was full of pups as well, loud energetic little things that left Percival’s head spinning some days. But if he could wrangle departments of squabbling aurors into order, he could manage his children. Although his children were far better at playing him, seeming to know just the right sweet things to say to soften him up.

Newt was a bit more firmer but also easily won over. The little one might have had the run of the house if not for Credence. He was patient and understanding but also firm handed when needed. Half the time Percival and Newt took their cues from the omega when disciplining the little ones.

Percival still worked with MACUSA while Newt worked away with his magical beasts. Credence minded the house, looked after the pups too young for school and guided the house elves in their everyday work. He kept it all organized and running smoothly, even when he was so heavy with a pup.

Any day now their tenth child, the fourteenth into the household, would be born. The pups were all excited about it, speculating on the genders, both first and secondary.

It seemed ages away, the day Percival had been called home by Newt.

Credence so young and shy as he looked at Percival with his heat urging him to mate. While Credence presenting as an omega had been shocking at the time, it had proved to be a blessing to their family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, arranged marriage fic is staring me down, daring me to finish it. De-aged Percival is fucking mummy Newt, Daddy Percival is fucking omega Newt, the wolf is humping the rabbit, and likely a few others I haven't opened in a bit. 
> 
> Love the kudos and the comments! I'm going to answer them soon I swear. I sit down to do it but end up working on fic instead. Bad lama. 
> 
> Also, tumble with me: the-miss-lv.tumblr.com


End file.
